Missives
missives is the forty-first page on Komaeda Love Mail. The page's title is "...". Description missives is a story page consisting of seven copies of sent emails from one person to their friend. The sender talks about missing their friend as well as their plans to have surgery. The background of the page is black while the text is gray and incredibly tiny, needing to be zoomed in or copy-pasted to be read. Near the top of the page is the text "SENT MESSAGES", while the emails are some ways below. All the emails have "███████" listed as the recipient and "You" as the sender, making the sender likely a mod. Story The first email has the subject "Long time, no see." It is short and consists of the sender greeting the recipient after not messaging them for a while. They hope their friend is not angry with them for it, and explain that they just miss them. The second email has the subject "Helloooo?????" The sender asks their friend if the last message went through and hopes that it did. They explain that they've been sitting on a decision for a while and wanted their friend's input before doing anything rash. They assume their friend knows what this decision is. The third email has the subject "Overview". The sender realizes their friend isn't going to respond, but decides to talk to them anyway as they need to talk out their decision. They mention that they know their friend has been online due to a "last seen" notification on their device, but are fine with them not responding, just asking them to not block them. They explain the specifics of a surgery they have planned; how it will take up to twenty hours and how they won't be able to feel anything but their eyelids afterwards. They are worried but trust the doctors, and continue to act positive in their message. They tell their friend they understand why they don't want to respond as it would be difficult to watch a "███████" going through what they are going through. The email ends with the sender apologizing for such a long email due to their friend having a tiny phone. The fourth email has the subject "Regret……………………….. ;_;". The sender mentions it being late where their friend is and tells them they should get some sleep, reminiscing on how they used to worry so much about their friend's sleeping habits. The fifth email has the subject "Ok ok ok". The sender tells their friend goodnight and that they are always thinking about them. They hope their friend thinks about them sometimes too. The sixth email has the subject "Last one!" It consists of the text "It's so lonely without you here". The seventh and final email has the subject "OMG". It is the longest email and was made in response to the sender's friend finally responding back. The sender explains how it's been a few months since they had their surgery and that they are one of the lucky ones, being able to move their left arm in addition to their eyelids. They talk about how they are in nicer wards than the last time they were in the hospital. They are incredibly happy at their friend responding and excitedly ask questions about the next time they can talk or meet up. They apologize for their barrage of text as their friend isn't good with fast-paced stuff, but explain that they are just really happy to hear from them again. It is revealed the friend asked questions in their response. The sender attempts to answer them, explaining how they're recovering but still can't move parts of their body such as their legs. They share a story about how the nurses gave them a cup of water to test their arm's strength and they spilled water all over themself. They then go on a side tangent explaining why there are typos in the email, that it's both due to wanting to get the email out fast so their friend will know they care, and due to the fact that they can only type with their left hand. The sender goes on to tell their friend how they were asked to think of a happy memory before surgery, and chose to think of them. They ask their friend if they've had any surgery recently and if they similarly chose the same thought. The sender then reminisces on a time where their friend came to visit them on a train but it was delayed by snow, so they waited every day at the train station after school, getting food from the station shop keeper. They end the email telling their friend they should come in the summer next time. They talk about the river looking beautiful in the evening sunset, and their hospital room having a great view of it. Code In the page's code the following message can be found: excuse these toenails of mine. The email copies are also given the class "ice". History missives was first hinted at through a post on November 29, 2016 with the text "%4d%49%53%53%49%56%45%53", which translates to "MISSIVES" in ASCII. The page was referenced again in a post ten days later with the text "Have you seen my missives?" and again five days later in another post with the text "The missives have no return address." The page was linked to alongside many other pages on the page everything. Notes *A missive is a message to someone, usually written. However, nowadays it is sometimes used for emails, which is how it is used in this page. *The redacted text of the recipient's name as well as what the sender is are both seven characters long. **It's possible the redacted text of the sender's identity is a Komaeda, which would indicate the recipient is human. *The mention of the missives not having a return address in the third post about them does not correspond to the missives on this page, as emails do not have return addresses. It is possible the post is referring to separate written missives, possibly related to the ones on this page. *The page's title is the same as that of classified, glued, and message. missives and the first two pages also have very similar formatting, with the same background color, text color, and margins. Additionally, the hidden content in the code is identical to that of classified. Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Bread Category:Fingers Category:Hands Category:Hospitals Category:Medical conditions Category:Redacted text Category:Surgery Category:Toes